Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix
Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix will be the fourth and final one-hour special that premiered on October 16, 2011. It was based on Season 2. Synopsis The Shadow Phoenix is trying to take over the Magic Dimension. He turns Bloom evil to use her powers to help him with his conquest. A new fairy friend, Aisha, is here to help fight the darkness. Its up to Aisha, the Winx Club and the specialists to help save Bloom and the rest of the Magic Dimension. Differences *There was a preview clip of what happened before this Special. *Bloom did not transform into Dark Bloom until the fourth segment. *In the original there were 4 codex pieces, yet for the special there was only one. *The Shadow Phoenix was never referred to as Lord Darkar. *Darkars teeth are more fanglike Episode 27 *The special starts with the Winx conversating with the specialists while Aisha rescues the Pixies. **Bloom is wearing a different outfit. *The effects of the Pixies energy cage is altered. *The fire in Lord Darkar's eyes is altered. **In addition, in the original he was smiling when he spoke, now he's frowning. *The scene where Darkar is introduced is shortened. *The scene where Aisha escaped is shortened. *The energy ball used to re-capture the pixies was altered. Episode 28 *This part starts with Aisha waking up in the infirmary. *Aisha's nightgown was purple, not eggshell like it was in the original version. *Darkar's Fortress is called The Castle of the Phoenix. *The Trix return in their second segment. *The Trix were given the Gloomix in Lighthaven in the original version, but now it was given to them in the Castle. Episode 29 *Only the part where Faragonda has the Winx save the Pixies and Timmy dropping them off was used. *Bloom and Stella's expedition outfits were changed. *Brandon and Sky did not accompany Bloom, Stella and Layla in the special. *in this episode darkar takes one of the pixies life energy, charmy, but charmy wasn't mentioned in the nickelodeon version Episode 31 *They jump to the part where Bloom and Stella face off against the Trix. *Lockette is now called the Pixie of Direction. *Amore is called the Pixie of Feelings. *The bonding scene had a different background. *There was an additional scene where Darkar watches over Bloom. Episode 33 *The bonding scene had a different background. *The test was removed. Episode 34 *Helia's introduction was shortened. *The Ground-breaking ceremony at Red Fountain was altered. *The Trix were not in disguise. Episode 35 *Bloom was wearing different pajamas. Episode 36 *Only the scene when Bloom and Sky has a talk was used. Episode 37 *Palladium's lecture was shortened. *The scene where Flora grew flowers for Helia was also used. *The cauldron used to cast the homesickness spell was glowing. *Tune was not wearing her referee outfit. *When the pixies woke up, their eyes were glowing for a second. Episode 45 *The Great Dragon is 3-d animated. *The Smoke Monster had different effects. Episode 46 *The Gator Hounds were 3-d animated in this part. *The Pixies of the Codex were in the village. Episode 49 *Only the final segment was used. *The empowerment bubble effects were altered. Episode 50 *Since Stella and Brandon never went to Downland, there was no mention of Queen Amentia. *Avalon was Lord Darkar in disguise. *Bloom was shackled in magic bonds and was standing instead of being strapped down, like in the original. *Bloom's transformation to Dark Bloom was altered. Episode 51 *Bloom was there with Darkar and the Trix in her normal self. *Aisha had her own transformation sequence, complete with aquatic background. *Icy was less shocked after Darkar dismissed her. *Darkar did not turn Karborg into a monster. *The Opticeratops' eyes were glowing. Episode 52 *There was energy being released from the Opticeratops. *There was no portal puzzle. *All the Winx entered Realix at once. *Dark Bloom's dark aura was altered. *Lightning was added. *The MegaTrix did not appear. **The Trix were sent back to Lightrock Fortress. *Dark Bloom reverting back to Normal Bloom was altered. *The Charmix Convergence effects were altered. *The "Prom" was shortened. *The Camera scene was altered. *They changed the musuc at the end when they defeat lord darkar *Dark Bloom was wearing leggings in the nickelodeon version, but she doesn't wear leggings in the 4kids version *There are supposed to be 4 parts of the codex Voice Actors *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom/Dark Bloom *Romi Dames as Musa *Amy Gross as Stella *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Michael Dorn as Lord Darkar/Fake Professor Avalon *Georgina Cordova as Piff and Digit Notes *Dark Bloom was wearing pantyhose in her redesign. *Aisha first appearance in the specials *This special will try and cram all of season 2 into one hour. *The Winx's Charmix transformation (http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Charmix) was taken out of this special. *The other 3 Codex (Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Red Fountain) were taken out of this special. Pixie Village's Codex is the only Codex needed to open the Realm of Realix in this special. *Lord Darkar is only mentioned as 'The Shadow Phoenix' *Icy, Darcy and Stormy's conjoined form, 'MegaTrix' was taken out of this special and Lord Darkar sends the Trix back to Light Rock before he and Dark Bloom go to Realix. *Professor Avalon is taken out of this special. Instead Lord Darkar is disguised as the 'Fake Professor Avalon'. *Bloom is not tied down to a table, before transforming into Dark Bloom. Instead her hands and feet are bound together. *The 4 Pixies who protect their share of the Codex, do not have their alternate Codex pieces to travel into Realix. Instead, they chant a spell. *Brandon and Prince Sky didn't go with Bloom, Stella and Aisha to Shadow Haunt. *Lord Darkar's pet, Karborg is taken out of this special. *Unlike the original, Darkar's plan to use the homesickness spell to follow the pixies worked without a hitch. **Icy retrieving the Codex for Lord Darkar also worked perfectly. *The episode featuring the Wrong Righters was removed. *The Halloween episode was removed. Before and After Gallery A picture comparison before and after the redesign. Clipboard01.png|Aisha's new transformation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon